This invention relates generally to mechanisms and structures employed in sailing yachts. More particularly, this invention relates to mechanisms and structures for attachment of a jib.
In conventional sailing vessels a forestay is employed for attachment of the jib. The forestay is typically attached at one end to the head or part way up the head of the mast and attached at an opposite end to a location proximate the bow of the vessel.